1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article moving apparatus and more particularly, to an improved conveyor system.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Conveyors of numerous designs have been used in the past to transport articles from one station to another. Known conveyors have employed endless belts, segmented slats and other elements to move objects along their path of transport. Conveyors are particularly useful in food service applications, specifically to transport dishes, glasses and silverware, individually or on cafeteria trays, from the cafeteria to the dishroom. Food service conveyors are also used to transport dishware, glasses and silverware in standard dish room racks or on the conveyor belt, usually from a scraping table to a dishwashing machine. In some cases, the scraping table may form part of the conveyor to remove excess material before being conveyed to the dishwashing machine. In typical commercial kitchens, dishrooms and cafeterias, it is often necessary for a conveyor to transport trays, dishware and the like for considerable distances, during which the conveyor belt may move along combined linear or curved paths. In such situations, equipment must be reliable and capable of sustaining heavy duty service while maintaining satisfactory sanitary conditions.
One type of a conventional conveyor utilizes a plurality of separate belt slats mounted on an endless chain drive. The slats of the foregoing design are capable of independent motion during movement along curves and usually undergo articulation or separation from the drive sprocket at the slider bed entrance or end of the upper conveyor run. In such systems, it is desirable to remove individual conveyor slats for purposes of cleaning, replacement, repairing and maintenance. It is also desirable to remove the chain and belt assembly for purposes of cleaning. The belt of known conveyors are secured to rails in a manner that makes them difficult to remove for cleaning, particularly along curved paths, while the rails adjacent the belt are fastened and not moveable for cleaning.
Known conveyors are also deficient in circulating adequate water and sanitizing detergent beneath the upper conveyor belt and in the slider bed trough for sufficient removal of debris. In prior systems removal of debris from the slider trough was done manually, while removal of debris from the slat belt was separately accomplished by wash nozzles in the wash tank. Such techniques have failed to provide effective removal of debris. Accordingly, improvements are needed in conveyors systems to provide effective periodic cleaning and flushing of debris from the system during use.
A potentially dangerous hazard also exists in prior conveyor systems at the slider bed entrance. This is the area at which the belt slat engages the sprocket of the conveyor drive and where fingers of individuals and clothing can be caught causing personal injury. Articles, such as silverware and the like, can also get caught to interfere with movement of the conveyor belt and cause system damage which may require major repairs. Current conveyors have not satisfactorily solved the problem of preventing potential injury to personnel and prevent jamups at the slider bed entrance.
As is the case of any machinery undergoing heavy duty use, conveyors require periodic service and replacement of parts. In the past, operative components of the conveyors, such as detergent pumps, motors, low level alarms, electrical elements, drive motors and gears, bearings, controls and the like, are usually situated within a housing in a manner that is not conveniently accessible for service. Such an arrangement of the operative components interferes with serviceability and increases the costs and time for repair or service.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved conveyor system having improved operative features relating to performance, maintenance of cleaned sanitary conditions, safety, and serviceability.